Neka's Story the life of a fallen angel
by Temari's Boyfriend01
Summary: this story is written using Naruto characters and a new character, Neka. this is her life. i you read and like, PLZ review! if you REALLY like, 3 reviews get a new chapter! no flames PLZ. i know i suck at summaries.
1. The Storm of Rememberance

**DISCLAIMER**: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS EXCEPT NEKA WHO BELONGS TO HER CREATOR, SO I DO NOT WANT TO TAKE CREDIT FOR THEM

ENJOY!! ---3 reviews get a new chapter! So if you want me to keep going, PLZ REVIEW!!!!!

It was nearly dawn when Sasuke had woken up. He had been sleeping in a tall tree after he had trained the whole day yesterday. His eyes opened and he looked out towards the tree he had been riddling with a kunai, now blunt from all the cutting and slicing. The plain where he had been training was a mass of tangled branches that had been severed from their origin, now scattered around the ground. The main tree was close to falling over from all the damage Sasuke had done, both with weapon and chakra. As Sasuke sat there he was greeted with a small purr and quickly turned his head, just in time to see a gray mass hurtling towards him. The figure stopped and stood on a tree branch not far from where Sasuke sat. "Hello Neka, love." Sasuke said. The figure of a girl slowly disintegrated and rematerialized behind the sleepy ninja. Neka glomped Sasuke and pulled him in to a long slow kiss. When they broke part Sasuke grabbed Neka by the waist and jumped down from his leafy bed. They both landed on the ground, still embraced in each other's arms. "Catch me if you can!" said Neka as she bounded into the tangled underbrush. Sasuke gratefully welcomed the challenge and gave her a 5 second head start. Five seconds passed and he was off, jumping from tree limb to tree limb, following the small clues that Neka had always prepared for him whenever they did this sort of thing. On and on he ran, slowly getting closer to where his love was lying in wait for him…

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Neka had decided that the rocky outcropping was a good place to hide. She had left a trail of clues that even Naruto would have found easy to follow, yet it was hard enough that it would take Sasuke a few hours to follow. She settled down and waited…

_____

Two hours had passed and it started to rain. Oh how Neka despised rain. Neka was regretting the complexity of her trail she had laid. She decided to intercept her lover and surprise him. She started running towards the last stretch of her trail when her tiger ears picked up a faint rustling sound behind her. "Sasuke, I know it's you! Get out here. It's about time you found this place!" Neka playfully ran towards the clearing where she heard the sound. She stepped out into the space and the ground seemed to explode beneath her. She was thrown backwards and was slammed into a tree, the breath knocked out of her. The dust cleared and there stood a man she had never seen before. His face was pale and he had what looked like purple eye shadow along his eyes. His clothes were beige and tied around his waist was a large purple rope. He wore no headband to distinguish his village, but suddenly she was scared. She knew who this man was. His name was Orochimaru and he was one of the legendary Sanin. His face was well known in Konohagakure, he was the leader of the Sound Village…

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Hello my dear." Orochimaru hissed, evilly grinning toward his intended target. "I've waited sooo long for this moment." Neka had regained her strength enough to stand and put a hand on a tree trunk for support. The rain drops were streaming from the sky, drenching Neka to the bone. Orochimaru didn't seem to notice the rain as he started walking towards her. Neka tried to glare at him, but she was too weak. She just stood there watching his movements carefully calculating a plan to escape from this evil man. Orochimaru stopped suddenly and grinned at her. "Now we have come to a dilemma. How to proceed?" Neka just waited shivering, trying to understand what this Sanin was saying. The movement came too fast for her to block. Orochimaru had rematerialized behind her and had planted a rough kick to her exposed backside. Neka went flying into the trees on the other side of the field. She knew that she didn't have enough strength to fight him directly, but she did have enough to at least fend him off until her Sasuke found them. "My, my, my. Our little demon has some fight in her left. This should prove to be a very interesting fight." With that said Orochimaru jumped up in the air and slammed his foot down onto the limb where Neka was sitting just seconds ago. The forest went silent as the branch cracked from the pressure and fell to the ground. Neka had moved directly behind Orochimaru and aimed a punch directly for his head. His head turns and he is struck on the face. Slashes appear on his visage and Neka looks at her hand. Shiny, razor-like claws had replaced her finger nails as she stared down in awe. _What the hell? I didn't know I could do that._ Neka was marveling at these new things while Orochimaru got up from where he had landed. Once again he launched himself into the air. This time he threw his arms out and snakes started streaming from his sleeves. The snakes wrapped around Neka's prone form, holding her in place. Orochimaru landed softly on the branch and started walking towards the girl, struggling to get loose from her living bonds. "You are now mine!" Orochimaru said as his neck extended and bit down on her exposed neck. The pain Neka felt was explosive. She screamed out in agony as she slumped on the ground, her living bonds retracted back into their master's sleeves. She screamed so loud that her voice cracked. The scream was heard throughout the surrounding forest as the birds were silenced and flew from their roosts…

_____________________________________________________________________________________

On the neck of Neka appeared a curse mark. A snake encircled by a line a script. This curse will later show the true power of this girl…if she can survive it that is…

_____________________________________________________________________________________

A few hours earlier…

Sasuke is bounding through the trees, looking for the clues that his Koneka had left for him. "Damn, this is taking forever!" Sasuke growled. He had been walking around for hours. That's when he heard it. A scream pierced through the forest causing the birds to take flight and Sasuke's heart to skip a beat. "NO!" Sasuke shouted back. He knew that scream. It was his Koneka. Sasuke ran with all the speed he could toward the sound. What he saw surprised and scared him…

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Orochimaru sensed another presence in the clearing. "Why hello Sasuke. Pleasant meeting you here," he hissed. "I was just finishing up on your kitten here. Until next time!" with that Orochimaru slipped into the surrounding forest. Sasuke had to struggle with himself whether to follow the foul snake lord or to help his unconscious team member. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sasuke yelled as he struck a large tree which promptly split in two. Neka had woken in the most unbearable pain imaginable. "Sasuke! Help me!" she screamed as she writhed on the ground. Sasuke had stepped closer to his love and kneeled down next to her, cradling her in his strong arms. "It's ok, I'm here Neka."…


	2. The Dreaming

"It's ok, I'm here Neka…." Sasuke voice said.

-------

Neka woke up screaming and drenched in sweat. "Oh my god, it was just a nightmare." But she knew it was more than just a nightmare. She settled back on the pillows and pulled the covers over her head, trying to go back to sleep, her curse mark aching slightly. She looked down and found her shirt lifted up just enough to reveal her stomach. Her seal, slowly pulsing to the rhythm of her heartbeat. "Oh, crap. I woke up Shiroitora!" Neka had inadvertently woken up her demon and tried to calm herself. After a few minutes her seal slowly began to fade. "Phew! That was a close one." She laid down once again and drifted back into her troubled dreaming.

-------

The next morning…

Neka is still mourning over the loss of her boyfriend, Sasuke, who left her to join the Sound Village. "Today will be the day Shiroitora. I will get my love back from the spawn of Satan!" With that, Neka leapt over the protective walls surrounding the village of Konoha. This began her journey.

Days passed before she finally got to the gates surrounding the evil Sound Village. "Now, how to get inside? I need to save him! I can't live without him." Neka was resting in the trees just outside the village, renewing her strength from the arduous journey she had just traveled. "_Maybe I can just wreak havoc inside the city for you_!" Shiroitora said. "No, there's just too many even for you. I don't doubt you, but I can't see you get hurt. This is my journey and I'm going to finish it!" "_Suit yourself, cub_." She murmured. As Neka was leaning on a tree, Shiroitora picked up the faint sounds of another person walking quietly through the trees. "_Neka! There's someone else here. Prepare yourself_!" she hissed loudly. The blow came just before Neka could spin around to look. The kick to her side threw her into a nearby tree. Upon landing she instantly jumped up and landed on a higher branch. "Hello, well what have we here? A lone kunoichi? Well, what should we do Yurei? Should we finish her off and drag her to the leader? Not that I want to see him again." Neka looked up at her attacker. He was a boy about her age, with stunning dark-blue and violet eyes. His hair was pitch-black with purple highlights running through it. He had on a tattered sweatshirt and khaki pants. Something sparkled and Neka saw what looked like a miniature scythe hanging from a chain on his neck. She also noticed the mark on his shoulder that looked like a three commas arranged in a circle. "What to do Yurei? What to do?" Neka was confused. Who the hell was he talking to??? "Well, I see that you're wondering who the heck I'm talking to. Let's begin with the pleasantries and then get into the whole fighting thing. Ok? My name is Kyo. What's yours?"

"My name is Neka, you friggin' jerk!" she spat, still gasping for air.

"My, my. What a nasty little kitty. I see your demon wants to rip me to shreds."

Neka's eyes widened in awe, "How could you know about Shiroitora?"

"You see, you're not the only one with a demon." With that, Kyo lifts up his shirt above his stomach to reveal the seal mark. "I too have a demon. Yurei Kusari is his name."

"What do you want with me?"

"If I told you, I would ruin my chances of seeing you cry." Kyo said with a smirk on his face. With that, he yanked the small scythe off of its chain and slammed it to the ground. "Now you will feel the true meaning of pain!" Instantly there was a blue light streaming out of his palm. The light blinded Neka for a moment and when it faded, there stood Kyo with a monstrous, silver scythe in his hand.

Neka blinked once and when she opened her eyes, Kyo was standing directly in front of her, only feet from where she sat. "Oh, crap!" she said. Neka knew that she had to act fast or else she would be either dead or severely wounded and her mission would be over. "Wait! Stop!" It was too late. Kyo had already wielded his scythe and started running toward her with amazing speed. She raised a kunai in front of her head defensively and braced for impact. A dull thud was heard and she waited. One, two, three seconds passed and she was still alive. She opened her eyes and saw that Kyo's scythe was planted firmly in the tree just centimeters above her head. Kyo was nowhere to be seen. Neka hesitantly got up, suspecting a trap, and grasped the scythe and pulled it out of the tree. The scythe turned red and gave off heat which made Neka drop it suddenly. It burst into flames and the dust blew into the winds. "Do you really want to save him?" said a voice coming from behind her. She turned suddenly and found Kyo standing right beside her, staring out towards the village. "Answer me! Do you want to save him?" he shouted.

"Yes! Yes! I do want to save him, but how? There are too many of them. I'll never get through."

"I've decided to help you, in exchange for something. I want to leave this village and be free from my leader and his snaky sex slave, Kabuto. Is that a deal?"

For once, Neka felt a little bit better. "Sure. I can talk to the Konohagakure and you can come to the Leaf Village. I'm so glad you will help me."

"I'm sorry for what happened before. I just had to make sure of…never mind. I'll tell you later. I never thought that you would risk your own life to save your dumb-ass boyfriend."

Neka's eyes turned blood red . "DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT SASUKE THAT WAY!!!!!!!" she screamed, slapping Kyo across the face. He fell to the ground, the left side of his face red and stinging. He heard the sound of roaring tigers and gazed up to see Neka standing over him. A flashing orb of lightning with the faint outline of a white tiger was suspended above her upturned hand. Her face was flushed and whisker-shaped marks appeared on her cheeks.

"Ok, Ok! I give! I give! I won't talk bad about your boyfriend! (The guy was a jerk anyway) Just not the face! Not the face!"

Neka begrudgingly relented and returned to her normal state. "Fine. I won't hurt you…much." Neka threw the Chitora high into the air, where by the unusually-cruel hands of the two authors of this fic, it hit Rose as she was flying by and killed her instantly. She plummeted to the ground and fell between the two shinobi. Neka glanced at the body, "Hey! I think I know her! I think I'll use her blood for blood-cookies!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kyo said. "Awkward."

"Well, what would you do if you lost the love of your life and was practically institutionalized? You have to have _some_ form of outlet. Mine just happens to be killing Sasuke fan-girls and using their blood to make blood-cookies!"

"Once, again, awkward! So, shall we return to the real world now? Or are you still stuck in your imaginary one? Saving your boyfriend will take a lot of time and planning."

With that said and done, the two started plotting their break-in into the Sound Village and the rescue of once Sasuke Uchiha.

(ALTERNATE STORY LINE FOR ABOVE PART)---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"If I told you, I would ruin my chances of seeing you cry." Kyo said with a smirk on his face. Neka blinked once and when she opened her eyes, Kyo was standing directly in front of her. "Now let's see what you're really trying to do." said Kyo. He closed his eyes and his fingertips started glowing with a golden light. Reaching out his hand, Kyo placed his fingers upon her forehead. Neka was paralyzed and images suddenly flashed before her open eyes.

_Blood splatters as she falls to the ground. The fight she had with her dearly beloved was the final stroke that shattered her life._

"_Goodbye love. Remember, I will always hear you no matter how far apart we may be. You will always be my Neka-Bella." Sasuke stands before her as he leaves the village forever. She slumps down to the ground in tears, unable to move from the shock."Why Sasuke why? Why did you have to go?" she screams. Sasuke looks back for one last glance and then disappears in a whirlwind of leaves. The bell that Sasuke had given he, lightly ringing in the wind._

_The dark nights where she would cry herself to sleep over the loss she felt inside her broken heart. That empty space she was unable to fill because someone had nailed her heart to the ground, only to leave it there to slowly die._

_The time she was playing with Sasuke and that wicked man, Orochimaru, came and cursed her. Sasuke's warm, loving arms caressed her as he drew her to him. "It's ok, I'm here Neka…" That was the last time she ever saw him._

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Neka yelled. Kyo was thrown back from the sheer force of Neka and Shiroitora. "Wow. What energy! What strength! It seems that you love him more than air. I shall help you on this mission. For I see that only you could possibly free me as well from this terrible place."

"Why did you have to do that?" she screamed, tears streaming down her face. "Why did you have to bring back such memories?"

"_How dare you hurt my vessel! I should tear you limb from limb_!"

"I have to say, that would be impossible, even for you my dear demon."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
